Sky
by Anju Kitsune
Summary: Prompt: The sky. Content: Kisses and fluff. Spain X South Italy.


**Pairing: **South Italy x Spain

**Prompt: **The sky.

**Rating: **Teen

Oh, how beautiful the sky is.

The gentle shade of blue that looms impossibly over your head. The soft, floaty clouds that somehow seemed to accentuate the innocence that you tried to hide. The sun that lays upon your gentle, sleeping face and makes you look almost... kind. Your body is sprawled out unattractively and there's a spot of drool dripping from your mouth, but I can't help but feel that you're still the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Your uniform is ruffled and dirty from sitting in the dirt and not giving a care in the world about having to wash them later. Your brown hair is everywhere, on your face, on the ground around you, and yet; your stray hair still stands out on your head. I can't help but want to simply pull it off your head, to watch you react, but I resist.

Oh... Oh so beautiful.

My hand reaches out and gently touches your face, you stir, but then you stay asleep. Like a log, as always. Ever since I first met you. You were so cute then... No... You're still cute now. The way you get angry and shout at me is always annoying. But at the same time, whenever you slip up and act kind, or honest... I can't help but feel more in love with you.

"Oh Lovino..." I gently whisper in a tone that you may recognize as exasperated.

I watch your hazel eyes open and first reflect that gentle sun, and then me. Your eyebrows immediately furrow as you realize that it is in fact, not a pretty girl touching your face. Mine soften and stare into yours. You can't seem to get words out of your mouth as I stare so intently at you.

"Lovino... Lovino..." I can't form words either. Both our mouths seem to have stopped working. Why yours? Are you as embarrassed as me? Or maybe... Are you so outraged that you can't speak? Why would you need to be angry? I didn't do you any wrong. All I did was touch your face... Maybe you really do hate me so much that you hate my very touch. Is that it? Oh Lovino...

I see the sky reflect back into your eyes as you avert your gaze from me, I can't help but smile.

"You're just like the sky." I comment. "You never know what the sky will bring on any given day... And yet..." I pause and smile at you. My spare hand worms its way to yours and holds it tightly. You don't pull away, I wonder if maybe you're actually curious as to what I have to say. Could you possibly be as happy as I am at this very moment? If that's so... "And yet... No mater what the sky brings, be it rain, snow, storms... It's always beautiful." I gently press my forehead to yours. I can't help but notice that your bow has furrowed once more, and that your throat seems to be tensing for a rather loud exclamation. My lips meet yours quickly, the words die in your throat and turn into a mushed up mewl.

I kiss you thoroughly, and you shiver and whimper in response. I pull back and look into your dazed hazel eyes watch me warily. "Just like you..." I started again. "Whether you're crying... Or yelling... Or smiling..." I press my mouth to yours. once more, I feel you shudder beneath me. "You're always beautiful." I say this gently against your lips, your response is an embarrassed whine. You seem to be trying to talk. Should I let you...?

I pull my mouth back and stare into your eyes. I lower them and look at your face. Your eyes are shy, your cheeks are flushed, your tongue is tied. Could it possibly be that I made a correct choice on your behalf? I recall all the times you yelled at me for doing something wrong, the times you had accidents because I failed to show you to a bathroom, and even the time when I truly believed that you could touch a broom and not have it explode. Was I right this time?

"Y-you..." You finally start. "Spain..." I hear you use my nation name and I feel a tinge of uncertainty. "Spain, you're an idiot." You tell me bluntly. I feel my heart cracking as you speak. So far it didn't sound too good. "I-I..." I see tears in your eyes and get genuinely confused. So you're not angry? What it is it... "I love you...!" With this I feel the cracks disappear and then my heart hammers. I'm about to answer you immediately, but your hands clamp onto my mouth and stop my words instantly.

"mm...?"

"I've always loved you, you fool!" You glare at me, and tears fall uncontrollably. "Why didn't you realize this to begin with?! You always ignored me and teased me... And I was never good at chores... You w-wanted to trade me with my brother... I thought you hated me!" I listen to you and wait calmly. I feel as though you might slap me if I dare speak now. "B-but...! You idiot!" Your other hand, clasped with mine, pound on my chest in a vain attempt to punish me for my wrong-doing. "A-and now you say this NOW?" You look at me with an upset expression. I can see that you are truly happy in your eyes, and I understand. This was your way of telling me that you feel the same as me.

I smile into your hand, and that quickly halts you. "Lovino... I've loved you for a very long time." I say. "In all honest truth, I thought that _you_ hated _me_." I pull your hands from my lips and smile wider. I touch his face again and lean my lips down to meet yours once more. I'm met with no resistance and even a little interaction as you clumsily try and kiss back. My hand moves to the back of your head and begins stroking gently through your hair. My other hand is holding on to yours lovingly.

Our lips reluctantly pull back, I smile. "I love you so much, Lovino."

You look at me and blush. "I-I... I... L-love... you... too..." You shiver as the strange words exit your mouth and I can't help but grin.

As our lips meet again, I can't help but feel like the moment will last forever.

You suddenly pull your mouth away when my fingers find the object on your head that they had been searching for. "Y-you! Stop! Don't touch that!" You struggle as you blush and sputter. "Y-y... Aahh..." My hands stroke and gently tug at the odd appendage. You whimper and complain beneath me. I'd always been annoyed by this thing at first. There was always just this curl on your head, and I wanted to pull it out, so bad. But the first time I ever touched it, the way you reacted. I realized what it had to be and couldn't help but be infatuated with it from that day onward. And now... You even went so far as to let me touch it!

I pull your face back up to mine and kiss you lovingly. That final kiss was gentle and soft, but quick. But I had to pull back so I don't risk bringing this scene farther then you want. I gently kiss your forehead and then sit up. I tighten my hand on yours and sigh. I feel you sit up and sit beside me.

After that, we sat in gentle, loving silence. Your hand in mine, your head on my shoulder. Our eyes were gazing upwards at the beautiful sky.

_**Author's Block**_

_Oh... You guys have no idea how much I TRIED to make this Russia and China. It started out as Russia and China... And then it became this. How, you ask? I have no idea. I have no freaking clue. This was prompted by a good friend of mine... And I hope she likes it... Even though it wasn't the pairing she wanted. Ahahaha. _

_If you want to see works like these... Please e-mail me requests. I love filling out requests. BUT... I am very picky. I might not shoose it, and even if I DO... I am also lazy. I will contact you only if I make a one shot on your request. Do not resend, do not beg, do not pass go. My e-mail is Anju_. Please include the pairing, the prompt, and the rating. (I am willing to do any rating.) _

_**Hetalia is in no way mine. None of these characters are mine... However, this story is mine. Do not copy, or parody. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the author of Hetalia. No copyright infringement intended. **_


End file.
